Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps
by Rinne
Summary: After watching a movie with Don, Robin has a question for him. Written for Team Schmoop for the rare pairings round of Numb3rs writeoff. Don/Robin. COMPLETE


Title: Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps  
Pairing/Characters: Don/Robin  
Rating/Category: PG-13/het  
Spoilers: general for season 6  
Prompt: Team Schmoop with theme of "what" for lj comm numb3rswriteoff.  
Disclaimer: Own nothing, not being paid.  
Word Count: 777  
Notes/Warnings: Thank you to zubeneschamali for the beta.

Summary: After watching a movie with Don, Robin has a question for him.

Don felt Robin's eyes on him as he watched the end credits roll down the screen. She had turned the sound off as soon as the last scene had ended, so the only noise in the room was the crunch of the next Dorito from the packet as he put it in his mouth. He pulled another out and let his head fall further back on her lap, silently offering the chip to her above him. Robin's hair fell down around her face as she leant down to take it from his fingers, a press of teeth on the tip of his index finger as she pulled back his thank you.

"What?" he asked, seeing that she was studying him again, like she wanted to ask a question, and knowing that with her mouth full she wouldn't answer. He'd given her a large chip on purpose. The hand on his left shoulder gave him a light tap, letting him know that she knew exactly what he'd done. He grinned and reached over with his left hand to lightly tickle her right foot. The laughter and squirming that it prompted almost dislodged him from his comfortable position, so he stopped.

They both settled back down, Don letting his head rest back so that he could see Robin's face, her fingers massaging lightly through the hair at the nape of his neck, following the path of the curling strands. It felt nice.

"What did you think? Of the movie I mean?" Robin asked, not stopping the gentle carding through his hair.

"It was funny. Better than some of those other girlie movies you've made me watch." If he never had to watch _The Notebook_ ever again he'd be a very happy man. "And Fran wasn't bad. I'm guessing from the drool that I saw running down your chin when Scott was dancing that he was pretty good as well." He let a wicked grin cross his face as Robin gave a slightly sheepish smile in response.

"What can I say, I like a good looking man in an undershirt, or without any shirt on at all." Her eyes slid down to linger appreciatively on his shirt-covered torso.

"That an invitation?"

Robin's eyes twinkled at him. "Maybe. But I've got another question first."

Don gave a short laugh at that. Robin was definitely up to something and Don had a feeling that it was to do with the movie. Considering the movie was about dancing, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Oh yeah? Should I be worried, Assistant US Attorney Brooks?"

"It depends on your answer, Special Agent Eppes."

When Robin paused, Don widened his eyes so as to say get on with it.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out with it. I want to go to some ballroom dancing classes, with you. Uhh," she raised a finger, "let me finish, no interrupting, Eppes."

Don closed his mouth. It was worse than he'd thought.

"I found a class that's walk in, you don't have to book a certain number of lessons, so if something comes up for either of us, it's not an issue. And with Charlie's wedding in the future, it'd be nice to be able to dance, with you." Robin stopped talking and looked at him, her expression serious and her hand resting at the back of his neck. "I've finished now, you can talk," she added after a few seconds.

"I can dance," Don protested. "I don't need any classes. And I thought you didn't like to dance, anyway. You always make an excuse to not dance when there's other people dancing."

Robin rolled her eyes slightly. "Okay, confession time. I can dance by myself but I'm lousy with a partner. Not dancing at all avoids the possibility of making a fool of myself."

Don did a slow blink. "Seriously, you're that bad?"

"I'm that bad," Robin agreed. "Feet going the wrong way, arms bending ways they shouldn't when somebody tries to twirl me. It's painful to do, and watch."

There was no way he was getting out of this one. Don let out a heavy sigh. "Okay. We'll go to some lessons, _but_ if anyone tries to get me to feel the beat by hitting me on the chest, I'm out of there. Deal?"

"Deal," Robin agreed. "Thank you." She leaned down, her hair falling around his face like a silky curtain, and kissed him on the tip of his nose. He lifted his head up slightly and pulled her into a lingering kiss.

"Now about that invitation," she said in a husky voice, her breath hot against his face. "Shirt off, now."  
--FIN--


End file.
